


Nurse you Back to Health

by AngieMalon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Family Fluff, Gen, Recovery, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieMalon/pseuds/AngieMalon
Summary: Haytham Kenway was wounded when protecting Connor during their fight with the red coats, now it's up to Connor to take care of his father.
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

December 6th, 1776 

Connor took off the hot cloth and cooled in a bucket of water. Haytham is laying on the bed, twisting and turning from an injury-induced fever, mumbling gibberish during his uneasy sleep. Connor put the cloth back onto his father's forehead and rubs his arm soothingly. Slowly, Haytham calmed down. Connor went to fetch the medicine bottle from the doctor. Closing the door behind him, Connor frowned, he shouldn’t have carried him all the way here, he shouldn’t have called upon the doctors to save him, he shouldn’t have cared. He is a Templar, after all, the enemy of the Assassins, and he could easily let him on the snowy ground and expose him to the elements. And yet, something was nudging him to do it, some... Emotions, maybe he felt something for his father, despite them being on a different sides. 

Sighing, Connor brought the bottle the night stand, beside the red ribbon. Haytham is already awake, weak, but alive. ” You let me live, boy, ” Connor shrugged and put the bottle in front of Haytham, ”here is your medicine, father, ” Haytham nodded and took the bottle from the native man, drank the content obediently, Connor recalled the correct dosage for the day and stopped his father from draining all the content in the bottle. He took it back, sealed it and put it back onto the night stand. Laying down, Haytham breathed out. Connor got a good look at his father’s body, which is covered in bandages. A stab wound in his stomach ( which by luck averted his vital organs), gashes on his shoulders and arms, and a gunshot wound on his side. That stab wound was the result of Haytham using himself as a human shield against an incoming red coat, who was clearly panicked and started charging at whoever. Connor rubbed his temple, his father can really be reckless at times. 

” Why?” Haytham’s voice broke the silence, ” why did you save me? A Templar Grandmaster. ” Connor puts one hand onto his father’s forehead, the medicine is slowly takin effect, and his fever had gone down, much to his relief. ” Trust me, I’ve been asking myself this question for the past hour, ” Connor managed a small smile, and pushed his hair out of the way. ” I have the same question for you, why did you protect me back there?” Haytham looked at his son, hand carassing the wound on his stomach, feeling the rough texture of the bandage, ” a ferocious Assassin, killed by a mad red coat, now that is one for the history books.” He laughed mirthlssly. Connor decided to ignore that, ” there was more to it, wasn’t there? You don't seem to be the kind of person who would throw himself in front of a person to protect them; much less your own son who is your enemy. So, why did you do it? ” Connor’s tone is serious. Haytham frowned, sitting up a little, ” I suppose you are still my son, and for that matter, I can’t have you die such an shameful death. Besides, you are the only remnant of Ziio that I have.” said Haytham, he reached up to touch his son’s face. His eyes looked so much like Ziio’s, it pained him. He wondered what will happen had he explained himself, had he stayed, maybe he could change his son’s mind. But it's all too late now. 

” The first time I was wounded, a great friend of mine took care of me, just like you did. ” said Haytham ruefully, his hand traveled down from his stomach to his side, holding it. His eyes shut as he remembered that day, that lifeless body hanging from the clothes dryer. ” He killed himself after I recovered.” ” Why did he do it? ” Connor asked, voice full of concern, that's fresh, thought Haytham. ” Long story, maybe you will learn about it one day, after I’ve died by your hands.” Haytham began to feel drowsy, due to the medication, and lied back down on the pillow. Connor draped the comforter over him, and planted a kiss on his father's forehead. ” Maybe, but that's for another day, for now. Just sleep, you need to regain your energy.” He smiled as the Templar drifted back to sleep, seemingly more peaceful now. ” I acted on instinct I suppose, but I don't actually hate you. ” Connor whispered.

The snow outside has since stopped, and the remaining red coats had retrieved back into their camps. Connor gathered up Haytham’s bloodied clothes from the floor, and took them to the landrey room to wash. It will take longer for the clothes to completely dry, but there are spare outfits in the wardrobe for Haytham to wear. Connor can already picture his father twisting his nose at the clothes, ” terrible fashion sense, ” he would say, but continues to wear them nonetheless. He chuckled and began picking apart the clothes to wash, he cursed under his breath at how complicated his father’s outfit is. After a few hours of figuring out the right order in which the outfits were worn, Connor dunked the shirt into a bucket of soapy water, hands working to remove the bloodstains. It was close to midnight when he finished washing all the clothes, and Connor was beyond exhausted. He returned to the room to find his father still sleeping soundly on the bed, he smiled and blow out the candles. Closing the door quietly behind him as he exited the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

December 7th, 1776

Haytham had a strange dream. 

He dreamt of Jim Holden, his father and Ziio, standing, and staring at him. They weren’t particularly angry or anything, they just stared at him with a ghostly calmness that had sent shivers down his spine. ” Say something, ” he said, twisting his hands, nervously, beads of sweat gathered on his forehead. 

Eventually, Edward stepped forward, his expressions are unreadable, his hand reached up to cup Haytham’s face, Haytham shivered at the touch; for his father’s hand is cold. ” Son, look at what you become, ” his tone is even, if not regretful. ” A Templar, father, if that is what you wanted to know. I know that I have become a black sheep and joined the enemy fraction, but after learning about your past affiliation, I don’t think I’ve betrayed all that you’ve taught me. Instead, I found similarities between these two sides, and I have tried and failed to incorporate them. ” Haytham was breathless by the time he finished, averting Edward gaze, his eyes travelled to elsewhere, he can see the stab wound in his father’s chest, everyone present, he recognized, has marks on their bodies indicating the way they died. Edward sighed and dropped his hand, and holding his son’s hand with his, Haytham flinched at the cold. ” Son, look at me, ” he said warmly, uncharacteristic of a dead man. ” I’m sorry, have I not been killed, maybe you will be a Master Assassin by now, ” Haytham gazed into the light blue orbs of his father’s, he looked ever so kind, ever so understanding. He felt like he is about to cry. ” I’m sorry, ” he addressed to all the people who are present, somewhere, he smelled something burning. ” I’m sorry, father, Holden, Ziio. You all died because of me, because I wasn't able to protect you, to save you. ” Flames are everywhere, and Haytham choked on the smoke, he coughed. ” But, I just want to tell you all that I love every single one of you, even if I can’t be forgiven.” Haytham can’t see them anymore, his eyes are teary from the smoke, and he felt his whole body burning up. Fires have caught onto his boots, his trousers, his cape and overcoat. The last thing he heard was the sound of them calling out to him. Then, it was darkness. 

” Father, father wake up. ” Connor gently shook Haytham awake, and he woke up with a start. Beads of sweat on his forehead. Trying to sit up resulting in the wounds protesting against him, causing Haytham to hug himself tightly, and swore through his teeth. ” Looks like you have opened your wounds again. Here, lay down, I will take care of them. ” Haytham did as he was told and lied back down. He wanted to say something, but his throat is too dry to talk. Putting the fresh bandages down at the foot of the bed, Connor expertly removed the old, blood stained ones. Taking a bottle on the night stand, Connor poured the content onto his father’s injured parts. Haytham hissed upon impact, it is rubbing alcohol. 

” Goddamit, boy, ow!!” He called out, hands gripping his comforter tightly, praying that it will be over soon. Fortunately, it did, and as Connor started wrapping the fresh bandages around his torso, Haytham began to wonder. He had a truce with his son, and yet they are still on different sides, someday they still have to fight, and that day, Haytham realized, is coming sooner rather than later. And his son probably still believed that he order the burning of his village. Sighing heavily, Haytham watched as the last bandage was secured on his right shoulder. When that’s done, Connor reached over to take the medicine bottle and handed it to his father. Who took it and drank the required dosage for the day. ” I must say, there are some competent doctors in here, the medicine they gave me yesterday made me feel better.” Said Haytham as he lied back down, the flames in the fireplace is burning, and Haytham couldn’t be more grateful for that. ” Are you hungry, father? I can go and prepare some food for you in the kitchen. ” Said Connor, standing up, a small smile graced his feature. ” Some hot soup and bread will be heavenly right now.” Connor nodded and left the room. Haytham fell asleep again. 

He woke in the afternoon, And smelled food. 

He climbed out of bed, glad that his energies are back. Reaching for his usual clothes only to realize that they were gone, instead, there is a pair of shirt and trousers on the side of the bed. They were different from his usual get-up, but he can not complain. Got dressed and washed, he went into the living room. Connor is sitting at the table waiting for him, with two bowls of soup and some bread. Haytham smiled and sat down. He didn't realize how u  
Hungry he is until he tastes the food, he devoured the soup and bread ravenously, filling his empty stomach with the wholesome food in front of him. Connor on the other hand just smiled that his father is alive and well. 

After they’ve eaten, a letter was delivered through the door. After picking it up, Connor discovered that it's cryptic. Without a second thought, Connor handed the letter to his father. ” Rest assured, this was from one of my men, ” said Haytham after decoding the letter, ” they are worried about me and are wondering where I had gone yesterday. If they found out that I had injured, they will probably pin the crime on you.” Haytham sits up from his chair and crossed his arms. ” They will place the blame on you, just as you placed the blame on us for the burning of your village. Which, for your information, I gave no such orders.” Connor’s eyes narrowed, and proceed to lean back against his chair. ” We will see about that,” and with that, he stood up, returning to his room to fetch his weapons. Emerging back into the living room, Connor walked up to Haytham. ” Father, ” he started, ” I still don't trust you fully, but, ” he hesitates for a moment, ” thank you for protecting me yesterday.” When he's finished, he walked to the doorway, opened the door and went into the snow. Weapons at the ready, eyes scanning for any red coats who were unfortunate enough to cross his path. Haytham walked up to the windows and watched, seeing his son fight had filled his heart with pride. Though Connor is yet to know how much he admired him. Smiling, Haytham returned to the desk and fetched a quill some parchment paper, and started writing a letter to his subordinates.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to write some caring Connor.


End file.
